The present invention relates to a device for electrical connection of two sections of a pre-fabricated electrical canalization to perform adjustment of said canalization in length, said canalization comprising several conducting bars extending substantially parallel to one another.
When installation of a pre-fabricated electrical canalization is performed, a piece of canalization of non-standard and indeterminate length may be missing, which makes it necessary to use connecting elements of non-standard length to be integrated in the canalization so as to obtain the required canalization length.
The customer then has to order a special element at the end of the site work to complete the installation. This element has to be manufactured to a specific length and the customer has to wait until it is delivered to finish connecting the line.